1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of sequentially outputting a plurality of primary colors of light and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a conventional backlight assembly employs a white light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp or a white light emitting diode, as a line light source, or the conventional backlight assembly simultaneously operates primary color light sources of red, green, and blue colors to use the primary color light sources as the white light source. In a liquid crystal display that uses the backlight assembly employing the white light source as a surface light source, pixels are provided with color filters to separate the white light into the red, green, and blue colors of light, so that each pixel transmits only one color light. However, since the amount of white light provided to the liquid crystal display panel from the backlight assembly is larger than the amount of the primary colors of light actually transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel, power consumption in the backlight assembly is inefficient.
A lot of research has been carried out to employ a device that sequentially outputs the primary colors of light, such as the red, green, and blue colors of light, using a light emitting diode or a field emission type light source which emits the primary colors of light as the backlight assembly.